


Sharing

by dreamsofspike



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Came from this prompt: Adam/Kris/Katy, bondage, sub!Adam, Kris and Katy dominate him and make him beg for it.<br/>Ended up with quite a bit more angst than I originally intended. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight dub-con, mild violence, bondage, dom/sub, threesome

He doesn't really know why he even comes to these movie nights.

All they are for him is torture.

Yeah, he loves getting away from the insane whirlwind that his life has become for a few hours, and just relaxing in the cozy, dimly lit living room of his best friend's house, pretending for just a little while that he's still just a normal guy with normal friends and a normal life, and not the guy who had to dodge the paparazzi just to get here unnoticed.

Of course... hanging out with Kris brings along its own special kind of drama.

Adam's never been one to be apologetic about who he is or what he wants. He never tried to hide who he was during the competition, openly announced his crush on Kris to Rolling Stone magazine, and boldly presents himself to the world without excuse, refusing to allow anyone to make him feel guilty or ashamed.

That said... it's hard _not_ to feel just a _little_ bit guilty for thinking obscenely dirty thoughts about your best friend when his freaking _wife_ is sitting right beside you.

_And how did I end up sitting_ between _them, anyway? What the heck is up with_ that?

Adam is hyper-aware of Kris's smaller body, pressed close to him on the sofa, and clearly relaxed and comfortable with that; but in another way entirely, he's equally aware of Katy at his other side, snuggled in close as if they were best girlfriends, her chin resting on his shoulder.

In a rare moment, Adam hates the fact that he just takes up so much damn _room_. This would be so much easier if the three of them could sit on the couch without _touching_.

Or... maybe it'd just be harder, in a different way.

He's so confused he doesn't even know anymore.

An inconvenient thought crosses his mind at the penultimate moment of the movie, and the guilt intensifies, and suddenly Adam doesn't care about the ending.

_What would Katy think if she knew?_

It was only a couple of kisses, a couple of weeks back, and afterwards Adam swore to Kris that nothing like that would ever happen again. Kris was his usual gentle, understanding self and reminded him it'd taken two to kiss -- like _that_, anyway -- and that there was nothing to feel sorry for.

Even so, Adam was sure that Kris would tell Katy, and he would no longer be welcome in their home or their lives.

Apparently -- he was wrong.

Still, every time he comes here, he carefully checks Katy's expression for any signs of anger or tension. He knows Kris is a man of conscience, and is afraid that it's only a matter of time before that conscience gets the better of him, and he's compelled to tell his wife about his brief moment of infidelity.

But apparently, that time is not yet.

When the credits begin to roll, Adam feels the awkwardness of his guilt closing in on him, and begins to prepare to make his excuses and leave for the night. Of course, it might be easier to think if Kris hadn't just placed his hand on his thigh... if he wasn't slowly rubbing like that... and smiling that strange, knowing smirk at him...

Adam pushes Kris's hand away with a trembling hand, casting a panicked glance toward Katy, wondering if she's seen her husband's moment of insanity. She's looking at him with a smirk to match Kris's expression, and Adam freezes, his stomach lurching uneasily. He's vaguely aware that Kris puts his hand back on his thigh, resuming the slow, suggestive back and forth motion, as Katy speaks... but her words allow him to focus on nothing else.

"Oh, come on, Adam," she softly scoffs. "Don't pretend you don't want him."

Adam gapes at her for several long moments in stunned disbelief, before looking back at Kris for some explanation. Kris is just grinning at him, dark eyes narrowed and strangely predatory, no trace of the innocent, harmless country boy he usually portrays.

Adam's on his feet before he knows he's going to move, backing away from the world's most adorable couple to ever simultaneously lose their minds. He's not sure how he got there, but suddenly he's halfway across the room, staring at them in confusion and a little bit of horror.

"Okay... what... what... the _hell_...?"

He realizing he's stammering, and shakes his head as if to clear it, staring between Kris and his wife as Katy rises from the sofa and takes a step toward him.

"Did you really think he wouldn't tell me?" She smirks, rolling her eyes. "As if it wasn't already obvious."

Adam is unsure of just how much Kris has told Katy, and his desperate looks find no answer in Kris's calm, mysteriously shaded eyes. Adam swallows hard, his mouth dry, as he tries again to answer Katy, deciding to err on the side of caution and assume she _doesn't_ know _everything_.

"Look, okay... okay, I like him. You know that. But..."

"_But_ I've known about _that_ for months." Katy waves a dismissive hand as she takes another step toward him, her voice soft and subtly dangerous. "You let the whole world know you wanted him a month after the show ended."

Kris still hasn't moved from his casual position on the sofa -- one foot drawn up to brace against the seat cushion, the other on the floor, one arm resting across his raised knee as he watches Adam with almost clinical interest.

"Him wanting _you_, on the other hand..."

Katy continues, her voice lowering slightly and drawing his attention back to her with alarm to realize that she's only a couple of steps away from him now. Her lips twitch slightly in amusement at his reaction, and she glances back toward Kris with a half-shrug.

"... _that's_ new."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Adam babbles, taking a lurching, graceless step back and stumbling over something, falling against the wall. "Katy, I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear... it'll n-never happen again, I promise..."

Adam isn't inexperienced in much; this isn't the first time he's been caught by the significant other of a guy he was with. It _is_ the first time that he knew the guy was married, and that said significant other was someone he actually called a friend. He's not sure what to expect from Katy right now, not sure what will happen when the calm, controlled facade shatters. He just knows he wants to be far, far away when it does.

Except -- that's not an option.

"Sure you did," Katy cuts him off casually, a knowing smile on her lips. "And yes, it will."

She takes a slow, measured step nearer to him, both of them well aware that he's cornered, with nowhere left to go. She edges in closer to him, rising up on her tiptoes and lowering her voice to a husky whisper.

"Only next time..."

His eyes widen and his heart lurches at the low, heavy sound of her enticing words in his ear.

"... I get to watch..."

"D-did you just say... _watch_...?" Adam is dumbfounded, not comprehending what exactly it is that Katy's proposing.

"Oh, excuse me," she corrects herself with a sly smile. "I won't _just_ be watching. I'll be participating, too."

"Participating?" Adam echoes in disbelief, shaking his head, holding up his hands in protest. "Whoa, whoa! I don't _do_..."

"You _do_ married men, apparently," Katy cuts him off in a voice that is suddenly low and dangerous, sliding into his space until there's barely a breath between them. "Specifically my husband. So I'd say tonight, you'll _do_ whatever and whoever the hell I _say_ you will!"

She's a good sixteen inches shorter than he is, and utterly nonthreatening -- usually; but Adam can't help but flinch at the accusation and venom in her tone. His heart is racing and sinking at the same time, and he knows what he feared has happened. When he leaves this place tonight, he won't be welcome back.

"Katy."

Kris's soft voice stops Katy's fury in its tracks with a single word. She closes her eyes, drawing in a deep breath before opening them again and meeting Adam's wary gaze, in control again.

Her voice is very soft as she continued, "Two become one. That's what our vows said. So, it only makes sense that... what you do with one of us, you've already done with the other anyway..."

Adam swallows hard, studying her expression as he opens his mouth to speak, hoarse and uncertain. "Did -- did those vows say anything about _three_?"

Katy is quiet for a moment before shrugging and responding softly, "Some things... they don't give you a rulebook for. Some things... you have to figure out as you go."

Adam's gaze never falters, trying to read her, as he presses cautiously, "And... what exactly have you... figured out? What... what _is_ this?"

"This is me..." Katy responds slowly, evenly. "... learning to share."

Adam blinks, shaking his head slowly and silently to indicate his confusion.

Katy's voice is barely audible when she speaks again. "I'd rather share him with you than lose him to you."

"Katy... no," Adam protests, his tone gentle and regretful. "No, I would never... It's not _like_ that..."

"Adam, listen," Kris speaks up with a sigh as he finally rises from the sofa and starts across the room, his eyes downcast as he searches for the right words. "Me and Katy -- we have a problem right now. I've... I've done something that... could destroy us. Unless... unless you let us make it right."

"How?" Adam whispers, eyes wide, because he thinks he already has a pretty good idea of the answer.

"If we've _both_ done it... and... _together_... then, it's not cheating. It's a choice we made, _together_."

Adam failed to see the logic in that, and opened his mouth to say so, but the next words out of Katy's mouth stopped him. "You're not going to let us fall apart, are you?"

Adam closes his mouth, swallowing hard. He thinks they're crazy, wrong, and this is a horrible idea. Still, for some reason, he finds himself answering hesitantly.

"Then... you want to kiss me? Just once... and then the two of you will be... even?"

"Yeeeaaah." Kris's boyish features twist into a grimace as he reaches Katy's side, and looks up at Adam matter-of-factly. "See... that's the thing." He pauses, holding Adam's gave unwaveringly as he confesses, "I really don't think that kiss would have been the last. And I really don't think I could have stopped with just kissing."

Adam's eyes widen with startled understanding, and he looks slowly between the two of them, searching for some sign that they're kidding, or he's misunderstood them -- but he knows they're not, and he hasn't. Katy reaches out to touch his arm, and he flinches as he turns to face her. She is solemn and earnest, her voice soft and carrying a pleading note.

"Just this one night. Let him... get it out of his system. Stay with us, and let us do this... and everything will be all right again." She hesitates, dropping her eyes momentarily before adding, "_Please_, Adam."

Adam doesn't know what to say. This is insane. This is a terrible idea that will probably cost him his two closest friends. But if he doesn't go along with it... well...

... then he's probably lost them already.

"So... spell this out for me. What _exactly_ are you asking me to do?"

Kris runs a possessive hand slowly down Adam's side, smiling for a moment as his eyes follow the trail of his hand, before looking up to meet Adam's apprehensive gaze. His voice is soft, enticing and frightening at the same time.

"Just for tonight... whatever we want you to do. Can you do that, Adam?"

Adam shakes his head, at a loss. "I... I don't understand. How is this supposed to...?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you, Adam?" Kris interrupts, his voice low and hoarse with desire, his dark eyes blazing with lust. "How hard it's been to hold it back?" He pauses before adding pointedly, "What you awakened inside me when you kissed me like that? I can't hold it back anymore, Adam. I've got all these... thoughts, and... and fantasies... and I can't get past them until I can... act on them. Will you let me act on them?"

Adam considers, but doesn't answer yet, except with another question. He glances warily toward Kris's wife as he asks, "What about Katy?"

"What _about_ me?" Katy counters, hands on her hips. "So you don't like girls. Oh, well. I don't like skanky little man-whores making time with my man. Looks like we _both_ lose." She pauses, her voice softer but more intent, eyes narrowed on Adam's as she concludes, "Looks like you _owe me_."

Adam is silent for a long moment, unable to argue with her anger. He knows he deserves it. He waits a moment before clarifying quietly.

"One night."

"Yes," Kris affirms without hesitation.

"I let you guys... work out whatever issues you're trying to deal with here, about... me, and... everything that's happened..." He can't meet their eyes as he says it, his face flushing with shame. "... and when it's over, hopefully you guys feel better about each other and... and about me... and everything goes back to normal?"

"That's the idea." Katy nods.

"And _I_ get out of this...?"

"Me." Kris actually smirks as he steps into Adam's space, boldly looking up at him with the arrogance of a much larger man. He shrugs, glancing at his wife as he adds, "And Katy. It's a package deal. If I get what I want from you, well... so does she."

Adam was fairly certain that the things Katy wanted to do to him were probably considerably less fun than whatever ideas Kris had been secretly harboring for the past several months.

But it didn't matter.

"This is... my fault," Adam admitted in a halting voice, eyes focused on the floor at his feet. "I... I owe you guys this much..."

"Damn right," Katy mutters, and Kris waves a shushing hand at her without taking his eyes off Adam.

"Okay. I... I'll do it. Whatever you guys want."

"Good," Katy snaps. "I want you on your freakin' _knees_, you homewrecking little slut."

"Easy, honey," Kris soothes her, turning toward her and gently stroking her arm in a calming gesture. "Let's just... start slow, okay?" He turns back to Adam, his eyes darkened with desire and anticipation as he amends, "Let's just start with... taking off your clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam can't remember the last time he felt this painfully self-conscious.

Katy is watching with a cold smile of satisfaction, her arms crossed unyielding over her chest. Kris is watching, too -- but the expression on his face carries a different expression. His eyes are hooded, darkened with lust, his lips parted as he watches Adam's trembling hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

After a moment, Katy impatiently rolls her eyes and heads for the doorway. "I'll be right back."

Adam's wary eyes follow her before turning anxiously toward Kris, his voice hushed and fearful. "Kris... I don't know about this..."

Kris smoothly closes the distance between them, taking over with Adam's shirt as he speaks in soft, soothing tones.

"It's okay... nothing's going to happen that you don't want to happen, Adam..."

Adam's mouth is dry, and he glances again toward the doorway. "She's _really_ pissed off..."

"Wouldn't you be?" Kris points out with a sad, sympathetic smile.

Adam's eyes narrow and he bats Kris's hands away as they finish with the shirt and move toward the front of his jeans. He catches Kris's wrists and holds them until Kris sighs impatiently and meets his eyes with mild annoyance.

"What happened to 'it takes two to do what we did'? I know this is my fault, but... why is it _just_ my fault?"

"It isn't." Kris gives him a rueful, self-conscious grimace as he admits, "I already took _my_ punishment."

That word makes Adam swallow hard, his stomach lurching slightly. "Is that what this is?"

"For her." Kris shrugs slightly, a sly smile playing about the edges of his mouth. "For me... it's more."

Adam's staring at the doorway again, his voice trembling, barely over a whisper. "She's _so_ pissed off with me," he repeats. "I... I don't trust her not to..."

"Shhh," Kris soothes him, reaching for his jeans once more. Adam resists, but Kris simply stills his movements without withdrawing as he meets Adam's eyes and murmurs, "Trust _me_... okay? Just trust _me_. I won't let you get hurt."

Adam hesitates, but the look in Kris's eyes is so warm, so familiar -- he finds that he can't _not_ trust his friend. He finally nods slowly, withdrawing his hands and allowing Kris to undo his jeans and slide them down over his hips.

"Just go with it," Kris whispers a little breathlessly into his ear as he gently palms Adam's still soft cock through the soft cotton of his underwear, smiling when he feels it stir under his hand. "This can be good for you, too, you know..."

Then, Katy's striding purposefully back into the room, a large cardboard box in her arms; and Kris abruptly stops touching Adam, taking a step away from him and shooting a guilty glance in his wife's direction. She smiles grimly as she sets down the box and moves swiftly toward them.

"I saw that, Kristopher," she informs him with a raised eyebrow before turning her attention toward Adam, seizing a handful of his hair and jerking his head down to within inches of her own. Her voice is low and threatening as she demands, "Why aren't you naked yet, bitch?"

Adam glances pleadingly toward Kris, hesitating, but he finds no help there. Kris is simply waiting expectantly and passively for his answer. "I... I'm sorry, I was..."

Katy doesn't wait for him to finish his response. She roughly yanks his underwear down, pulling them down with his jeans until the fabric pools around his ankles. Without warning she drags him forward by the hair so that he falls hard onto the floor on his knees, biting back a yelp of pain at the impact.

Adam is trembling as she walks away from him, feeling sick and uncertain, alarmed by the violence with which she's treating him. In spite of the fact that he has a significant physical advantage over her, he's painfully aware of he tremendous emotional advantage she possesses. He could get up and walk away at any moment if he so chose.

But if he did... he knows he could never come back.

Kris silently steps toward him, gentle fingers threading through his hair in a soothing gesture as they wait for Katy to find what she's looking for in the box -- a thought that alone is enough to make Adam queasy. He leans instinctively into Kris's hand, looks up at him anxiously; but Kris just shakes his head and smiles, keeping up the silent, tender reassurance of his caress.

Adam tries to take what comfort he can from Kris's nearness and affection -- but all of that flees his thoughts when Katy turns around, and he sees her calculated smile... and the set of handcuffs in her hand.

"W-wait a second..."

Adam hates the tremor in his voice, but can't quite keep it out as Katy approaches him with the cuffs. He tries to rise, but Kris's hand presses down on his shoulder, holding him in place, while still stroking soothingly through Adam's hair with his other hand.

"Easy," Kris murmurs. "It's okay..." Then, softer, barely a breath, "_Trust me_..."

Adam's trembling, fighting his own instinct to struggle as Katy crouches behind him, sliding his unbuttoned shirt back off his shoulders and tossing it aside before pulling his right wrist behind his back and locking it into one side of the handcuffs. His left hand jerks when she touches it, but he doesn't pull away as she fastened the other cuff behind him, allowing his bound wrists to fall. He shivers at the feel of the cool metal against his bare skin, slowly warming even as she rises and slowly moves to stand in front of him.

Her slender fingers touch his chin, guiding his head up to meet her eyes. He knows his own are wide and trapped, certainly betraying his fear to the woman who now holds his fate in her hands. He swallows hard, his voice barely over a hoarse whisper when he dares to speak.

"Katy... please..."

A sharp slap replaces the gentle fingers on the side of his face, and Kris pulls his hand away as Katy crouches in front of Adam, gripping his hair in a painfully tight grasp and jerking his head back, exposing his throat. His fists clench and unclench behind him in a useless instinctive response to the threat she's portraying herself to be. A shiver passes through him as she jerks him closer to her, smiling coldly into his eyes. Her voice is soft, in direct contrast to the violence of her actions, as she shakes her head in a slow, leading manner.

"I'm not going to have to gag you, am I, Adam?"

He shakes his head hurriedly, not daring to speak again, his stomach lurching at the prospect of being made even more helpless than he already is.

"You will speak only when we say you may. Is that clear?"

Adam nods, glancing uncertainly up toward Kris, hoping for some relief. To his dismay, Kris's expression is impassive. He's nodding slowly in imitation of Adam's response, and tacit approval of it. Katy grips Adam's chin again and jerks his face back toward hers, a single eyebrow raised in warning.

He nods again more emphatically, giving her his full attention this time.

"Good."

She relents at last, releasing his face, her hand softening in his hair just slightly as she surprises him by leaning in for a firm, aggressive kiss. He's too stunned to resist, even if he dared, as she plunders his mouth with her tongue, her teeth tugging at his lower lip until he can taste his own blood. When she abruptly withdraws and rises to her feet, he's breathless, trembling.

As she motions Kris a few steps away and speaks softly to him, Adam's aware he should probably be trying to hear what she's saying, but he can't focus over the roar of blood pounding in his head, over the sound of his own shaky gasps for breath.

He cautiously ventures a look up toward them, feeling a twinge of -- _jealousy? that's not right, he's_ hers, _anyway_ \-- some unsettling emotion when he sees that Katy is kissing Kris now, and he's returning the kiss with far greater vigor than Adam did. Kris turns her abruptly so that her back is to the wall, deepening the kiss with a needy moan that stirs Adam's arousal in spite of himself.

It's a satisfying notion to think that Kris's desire is probably heightened by Adam's own taste on Katy's tongue.

After a moment, Kris withdraws, stroking an affectionate hand down the side of Katy's face. Her expression softens to a smile, and Kris offers her a wordless nod in confirmation of some unspoken communication between the two of them. Then, he returns to stand in front of Adam, a steadying hand falling to rest at the back of his neck as he crouches in front of him.

His eyes are warm, but glittering with a dark lust as he smiles and murmurs in a tone of hushed anticipation.

"My turn."

Kris is far more forceful with this second kiss than he was with the first -- the one that caused Adam to be here, like this, in the first place. A shiver of mingled desire and apprehension goes through Adam's body as Kris's hand clutches hard at the back of his head, his tongue pressing forcefully through the barrier of Adam's lips to claim his mouth.

Adam flinches, eyes opening wide in startled disbelief when he feels Kris's hand firmly grasping his swiftly swelling erection. His moan of pleasure is muffled by Kris's mouth on his, and he feels Kris smile against his lips before drawing away from the kiss. Kris's eyes are glittering with mirth as they meet Adam's hazy, slightly shell-shocked gaze.

He clearly couldn't be more pleased with himself.

_Smug little bastard..._

Kris's smile fades to something more serious, and no longer distracted by the kiss, he resumes his attentions to Adam's cock, sliding his hand slowly up and down, then releasing his grip to tease with just his fingertips in slow swirling circles across Adam's sensitive skin.

"Kris..." he gasps out without really meaning to. "God, _Kris_..."

Kris immediately stops touching him, eyebrows raised in challenge as the smirk returns to his lips. "What did she tell you, Adam?" he reminds his friend in a tone that's half-teasing, half-warning.

It takes Adam a moment to remember that he wasn't supposed to speak.

Kris holds out his hand, and Katy places something in it. Adam tries to see what it is, alarmed as Kris swiftly moves it toward his cock, now fully hard against the base of his stomach. By the time he realizes what it is, it's too late, as Kris fastens the leather strap tightly around the base of his genitals, effectively ensuring that he won't be able to find the release he's now desperate for -- not until Kris and Katy say so, anyway.

"See? Should have kept your mouth shut," Kris taunts softly, playfully running his finger along the line where Adam's thigh meets his groin.

"You would have done that anyway," Adam points out, no little resentment in his tone.

He winces as Kris unexpectedly grabs his hair, his grip stronger and more painful than Katy's was. Kris's voice low in his ear sends a jolt of mingled fear and arousal straight through him.

"She wasn't kidding about the gag."

Adam bites his lower lip, his breath quickening with alarm as he forces himself to stay silent, afraid of having what little dignity and power is left to him stripped away. Kris smiles, pleased, and resumes his teasing touches, which at this point are nothing more than fruitless torment.

Adam wants Kris to stop... but at the same time, he never wants him to.

Eventually... he does.

Kris rises to his feet, eyes aglow with the heady rush of his own power as he unfastens the front of his jeans and takes out his own erection, revealing just how much he's enjoying this elaborate game they're playing. Adam takes in the gratifying sight, then smirks up at Kris, eyebrows raised expressing the mockery he's not allowed to voice.

Kris's eyes narrow, and Adam's smirk fades away. Kris is his friend, he knows he can trust him, knows he won't take this too far -- but there's a dark light in his eyes, a pleasure he's taking in this that makes Adam think maybe, maybe it's not a good idea to push him.

Satisfied that he's won the silent battle of wills, Kris steps forward, his legs spread parallel with Adam's shoulders. "Well?" he prompts softly. "I think you know what to do."

Adam looked up at Kris through impossibly lush lashes, the expression in his wide eyes smoldering with desire as he leaned forward and took Kris’s erection into his mouth. Kris let out a hoarse moan of pleasure, throwing his head back and stumbling slightly as he tried to steady himself. The motion rocked his body forward, but Adam adjusted with it, grinning around Kris’s cock in satisfaction at the reaction he’d elicited.

A moment later, however, he was caught off guard by the sensation of smooth fingertips trailing along the length of his own aching erection. His body jerked slightly in response, his mouth tightening around Kris and nearly bringing the smaller man to his knees. As Kris braced his back against the wall behind him, struggling to keep his footing, Adam automatically started to pull back – until he felt a small hand threading through his hair to press against the back of his head, holding it in place as Katy moved in close.

“Don’t stop,” she ordered softly. “Keep going.”

A shiver of mingled apprehension and intrigue went down Adam’s spine at the husky sound of her voice, the unmasked arousal he heard there. He obediently continued using his lips and tongue on Kris’s body, struggling for control as Katy resumed trailing slow circles around his own cock, starting at the base and slowly edging downward toward its head.

When she abruptly pinched the tip between her finger and thumb, Adam bucked involuntarily into her hand, swallowing convulsively as he made a conscious effort not to bite down on the sensitive flesh that filled his mouth. As it was, the increased pressure had a tremendous effect on Kris, his head thumping against the wall behind him as he gasped in startled pleasure.

“Adam… _God_…”

Adam could feel that Kris was close – he wasn’t far himself, not that it would do him any good with the leather strap that bound him – and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to maintain enough control to finish the job. Another well-timed swallow drew Kris further into his mouth, the head of his cock brushing the back of Adam’s throat.

One more brought Kris the release he sought, and Adam swallowed it down, his own body trembling with relief at no longer having to try to focus on the task while being so ruthlessly distracted by Katy’s games.

As Kris withdrew his softening cock from Adam’s lips, Katy immediately moved in to replace it with her own tongue, plundering Adam’s mouth greedily, licking up the traces of Kris’s taste still remaining in his mouth – as if trying to claim back something she thought was being taken from her.

Adam yielded to her aggressive advance, parted lips trembling as she fisted her hand in his hair, the other hand stroking him harder now, almost angrily. He was acutely aware of his helplessness, his hands flexing instinctively against the cuffs that bound them. When Katy finally drew back for air, her eyes were dark with lust, an almost vindictive smile on her lips. She held his gaze as she whispered, barely an inch from his mouth, so soft that in the midst of his recovery, there was no way Kris could hear her.

“He’s mine… no matter what you think you can do to him… I’ll _always_ be able to do it better...” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she looked down between them at his bound cock, her tongue darting out to dampen her lips as they twitched slightly in the beginnings of a smirk.

“… and I’m going to prove it."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam knows what she is going to do next – it isn’t exactly difficult to figure out – but he has no idea how she thinks she’s going to do it, with him on his knees like this. Suddenly, he feels someone behind him and draws in a sharp, startled gasp before he feels strong, familiar hands, steadying on his arms.

“Shh…”

Kris’s gentle voice murmurs from where he is now kneeling behind him, and Adam realizes that he didn’t even notice when Kris moved, not amidst the torturous attentions Katy was administering. Kris is compact but surprisingly strong, and his capable hands lower to Adam’s waist, gently but firmly pulling him backward so that his bare back rests against Kris’s denim-clad thighs. It’s an awkward position, especially with his hands bound tightly behind his back. Adam’s body feels stretched, unstable – _vulnerable_ – and it’s almost more than he can stand.

Then, Kris slides those amazing hands slowly, soothingly down Adam’s arms before moving them, one arm bracing behind Adam’s back, the other rising to gently brush his hair back from his face.

“It’s okay,” he reminds Adam in a husky whisper. “It’s okay… just relax, I’ve got you…”

Adam tries to obey, settling his greater weight against Kris’s firm, muscular thighs; but he’s not used to being this out of control, this helpless. His entire body trembles uncontrollably, his every muscle taut and aching with the pressure of being restrained.

And then, Katy’s mouth engulfs him, and suddenly he’s unaware of anything else but the fiery hot sensation surrounding his over-sensitized cock. He jerks up toward her without meaning to, a physical reflex in reaction to the overwhelming pleasure she’s creating – and then he feels the slightest brush of teeth against the top of his erection, feels Katy’s mouth still. He looks up at her in alarm to see a warning expression in her eyes, a single brow raised in a question.

He swallows hard, shaking his head pleadingly, not daring to disobey her by speaking, not now, when he’s perhaps as vulnerable as he’s ever been in his life. Katy smirks around him, her teeth withdrawn as she continues the task at which she is evidently expert, and Adam fights to stay still and submissive under her attentions.

Although it’s difficult to focus, he can’t help but notice that behind him, Kris’s breathing has quickened. His hand falls from Adam’s hair to his throat, his shoulder, edging downward in a slow, subtly possessive caress. He glances up at Kris’s face to see that his eyes are hooded, hazy, locked onto what his wife is doing to his best friend with unabashed fascination.

A moment of clarity strikes Adam through the physical intensity of the encounter, and suddenly he knows – this isn’t about Katy sharing Kris with him, as she claims.

This is about Kris and Katy – sharing _him_.

And while a part of him thinks that he should be utterly disturbed and freaked out by that – and a part of him definitely _is_ – another, darker part of him is impossibly aroused by it.

Adam isn't sure how much more he can take.

He never thought he could be so turned on by a woman; but he supposes it isn't really so much about Katy's gender as it is about the dark intensity of her mood and actions, and the delightfully wicked things she's doing to him with her mouth -- and a mouth is a mouth, right? It doesn't really matter whose...

And then Kris leans down to kiss him, his tongue pushing past Adam's lips, possessive, dominating, demanding, and...

Okay... maybe it _does_ matter, after all.

Adam returns the kiss, although with more restraint than he would ordinarily use. He's so used to being the aggressor in sexual encounters that it's difficult to submit; but with a supreme effort of will, he allows Kris to plunder his mouth without trying to take control of the kiss himself.

His hands flex uselessly beneath him in an instinctive desire to touch as he's being touched, but he can't free them from the cuffs. His fingers brush against Kris's knees on which his back is resting, and Kris smiles into his mouth. It's a little bit infuriating how much Kris enjoys Adam's frustration.

A little bit infuriating -- and a lot hot.

Adam knows the instant that Katy becomes aware of the intense encounter taking place above her head, and that she's no longer the center of Adam's focus. She makes it very clear by demanding that focus back. She intensifies her efforts, swallowing around his cock, drawing him deeper until he hits the back of her throat.

Adam gasps against Kris's lips, and his back arches involuntarily. Suddenly Katy's hands are on his bare hips, grasping and harsh and forceful, as she roughly shoves them back down against the carpet. With his knees folded under him, it's an awkward, uncomfortable position, reminding him again of his absolute helplessness.

Adam doesn't like to be helpless; he likes to be the one in control.

_So why the hell is this turning you on so much?_

Adam can't really focus on figuring out the answer to that question, because by this point his physical need is reaching a point of desperation. He wants, _needs_ to come, knows he would have already if not for the leather strap binding him.

Finally Katy withdraws the slick heat of her mouth from around him, and he shivers at the cool air and at the loss of contact. Kris pulls away from their kiss as well, gently pushing at the back of Adam's shoulder to guide him back up onto his knees to face Katy, who's now kneeling directly facing him, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Wow, Adam," she remarks with sly sarcasm. "This is taking a while. I could have finished Kris off two or three times by now... Oh, wait!" she amends as if just remembering, pressing a perfectly manicured fingertip thoughtfully against her lips for a moment before going on. "It's not your impressive stamina that's keeping you hard, is it?"

She traces that same fingernail lightly around the base of his cock, just under the edge of the leather, and Adam thinks he's about to come apart. His entire body quakes as he fights not to arch into the touch, well aware that it will only earn punishment of some kind. His trembling knees wouldn't be able to hold him up, he's sure, if Kris wasn't still kneeling behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Katy leans in close, her hands braced on the floor so that she can bring her face within an inch of Adam's to whisper a cold, enticing question.

"Do you want to come, Adam?"

He swallows hard, his mouth dry and slack, his heart pounding, as he nods emphatically, not sure he could form words right now if he tried.

She laughs low and soft, and he can feel the vibration of her warm breath against his cheek, before she turns his head toward hers and kisses him with surprising softness. He tentatively returns the kiss, but she pulls away before he can deepen it, meeting his eyes with a deceptively gentle smile.

"If you want it," she murmurs, once again tracing her fingertip around the edges of his desire, raising it to a fever pitch, "you're going to have to _beg_ for it."

Adam forces a defiant laugh past his lips, despite his desperate state. His pride will not allow him to accept her demands so easily, no matter how his body is crying out with need at the loss of her touch. His voice is trembling and hoarse but taunting, emphatic in its quiet certainty.

“_That_… will _never_… happen.”

“Look at me, Adam.”

Katy’s voice is commanding but soft, almost affectionate. In spite of his bold defiance, Adam is a little bit scared to meet her gaze again, unsure of what he’ll see there – but he does. By this point, he knows better than to disobey. A shiver of apprehension runs down his spine at the dark, malicious amusement he sees in her narrowed eyes, and the knowing smile playing about the corners of her mouth. Her voice is low, touched with an edge of sadistic mockery.

“You _really_ shouldn’t have said that.”

He draws in a sharp, shuddering gasp as she drags a single fingernail slowly along the underside of his erection, deliberately intensifying the pressure, then letting off again, then increasing it once more along her way. Kris’s gently supportive arms around his waist become firm and restraining, strong hands gripping Adam’s forearms and holding him in place so that he can’t escape Katy’s attentions.

Katy continues to slowly draw out the torment she’s inflicting, trailing slow paths up and down and around Adam’s cock, while speaking directly into his ear so that he can’t possibly miss her measured, warning words, falling from her lips in perfect timing with her tormenting touch.

”_You_… are in no position… to be so _cocky_, Adam.” She emphasizes the word, and he can feel her lips smirk against his ear. A moment later the wicked smile has faded, and there’s a trace of menace to her voice as she goes on. “You’re on your knees… naked… _helpless. Completely_ at our mercy…”

His body is taut with the combined sensations of fear and arousal, trembling with need and the strain of the position in which he’s being held. He bites back a cry as she grabs a fistful of his hair, drawing his head back sharply as she invades his open, gasping mouth with a rough, demanding kiss. She swallows the air he was trying to draw in, forcing him to yield to her possessive advance, smiling when she feels a tremor pass through him at his absolute helplessness.

She pulls back at last, releasing his hair, and he bends forward, gasping for breath. She touches the back of his head again, gentle fingers threading through his hair. He tries to pull away from her touch, but she tightens her grip – not enough to hurt, but enough to ensure that he can’t get away. He freezes, heeding the unspoken command to submit.

“I think,” she whispers, her tone hardening, her hand tightening in a fist around the base of his cock so that he bites down until he tastes blood to keep from crying out, “that you will do whatever the hell I _say_ you will.”

Adam feels a tremor run through him at the cold conviction in Katy’s words, and the suspicion stealing over him that maybe, just maybe… she’s right.

Katy releases him abruptly and rises to her feet. A moment later, Adam feels Kris’s supportive hands slip away from his waist, as Kris stands up from where he kneels behind him, moving around him to put his arms around Katy. Adam barely dares to glance up, yet is compelled by some inner masochistic impulse to do so, as Kris places a tender hand against Katy’s cheek, tilting her head up just a little to give her a slow, intimate kiss.

He draws back at last, whispering some quiet, concerned question against her lips. She gives him a reassuring nod, but there is a surprising vulnerability in her eyes – and suddenly, Adam feels as if he should not be watching this. He feels as if he’s somehow invading a very private, personal moment.

Before he can look away, however, they’re both looking at him, and Katy’s face bears a smug, knowing smile as she meets his eyes. His face flushes as he realizes how much of his jealous longing must have been obvious in his expression, and at last he looks away. He tenses, preparing himself for whatever’s next as Katy pulls reluctantly away from Kris and moves toward him. She pauses for just a moment in front of him before changing direction and making her way back to her box of toys across the room, as Kris goes to his side, gently grasping his arm and pulling him to his feet.

Katy turns back toward Adam as Kris steadies him, and he tries to focus on what she holds in her hands. His heart lurches with fear when he sees the simply strip of thick, dark cloth she’s holding out between her thumbs and forefingers, a teasing smirk on her lips.

“No,” he objects, hating the tremor in his voice as he starts to struggle. “No, no, don’t…”

“Easy,” Kris murmurs, threading one forearm behind Adam’s bound arms to keep him from escaping, while placing a firm hand under his chin and holding his head in place, in the process also holding his jaw shut and silencing his protests. “Easy, Adam…” His voice lowers to a whisper directly into Adam’s ear, too soft for Katy to pick up. “Trust me… everything’s gonna be okay…”

This is more helpless than he’s been yet, despite this rather unsettling situation, and Adam’s heart is racing, his every muscle taut with the tension and fear of his utter powerlessness. He tries to open his mouth to plead with them, tries to pull away, but his restraints and Kris’s surprising level of strength prevent either attempt from being successful.

He’s not used to surrendering control, not used to being at someone else’s mercy; and his awareness of Katy’s very valid reasons to want him to suffer make the situation that much more terrifying. He tries to trust Kris, tries to believe that he won’t let this go too far – but at the moment it’s difficult to trust that even Kris could stop Katy if she really wanted to hurt him.

Katy binds the blindfold in place over his eyes, and Adam lets out a choked whimper as Kris finally releases his grasp on Adam’s jaw. . He shakes his head frantically back and forth, chanting a panicked litany of desperate pleas.

“No, don’t, no, Kris, _please_…”

“Shhh,” Kris whispers, stroking tender, affectionate fingers through his hair, across his brow, the hand behind his back lowering to gently clasp one of Adam’s trembling hands in his own. “It’s all right… nothing to be scared of… it’s okay, I’ve got you…”

Adam is just starting to relax a little when he feels another, smaller hand slip around the back of his neck, and feels Katy’s soft, warm breath against his ear as she adds with wicked, warning suggestion in her tone, “Yeah… but _I’ve_ got you, too.”

A shiver runs down Adam’s spine, and he hears her soft, satisfied chuckle beside him, before she releases him and steps back away from him. Apprehension floods him with the reminder that, for all the affection and desire that Kris feels for him, Katy feels something very different. Kris has been wanting Adam as long as he’s known him; and for him, this night is the fulfillment of that sweet desire.

For Katy, it’s a sort of therapy – a working out of the anger and jealousy and resentment that she feels toward him, for the simple crime of making her husband want him so bad.

Adam knows that this night is either about to become the sweetest memory he’ll ever make – or the realization of his worst nightmares.

Kris’s hands guide him slowly and carefully, and Adam forces himself to yield to Kris’s gentle guidance. Though he has no idea where they’re taking him, and their route leads them up a flight of stairs, Kris doesn’t let Adam run into anything or hurt himself in any way.

Through his racing, fevered imaginations, Adam only realizes where they’ve taken him when he feels his bare knees brush against the side of something soft and straight and about eight inches wide. He immediately recognizes that it’s the edge of a mattress, because it’s really the only thing that makes sense. They’ve been headed here all evening.

Of course, they’ve led him to the bedroom.

Kris murmurs words of reassurance and gentle instruction as he helps him to kneel on the firm but yielding surface of the bed. Once he’s steady, kneeling, hands still bound behind his back and eyes blinded by Katy’s latest device of torture, Adam feels the rush of air as Kris backs off a little, hears his sharp intake of breath, and the slow caress of his hand along his flank.

“God, Adam,” he whispers, sounding almost awed. “You have no idea how freakin’ _hot_ you look right now…”

“Of course he does.” Katy’s unsettlingly gentle voice breaks in, and Adam shivers at the feel of her touch, her hand brushing against Kris’s, stilling it, her fingers intertwining with his upon the canvas of Adam’s skin. “How else is a high-priced whore _supposed_ to look?”

Their hands part, and Adam feels a small, firm but not harsh hand – Katy’s – against the back of his neck, pushing his face down and forward. Kris steadies him as he obediently lowers his head until his forehead is pressed into the pillow at the head of the bed. Kris grasps Adam’s right calf next, pulling it outward a little, then doing the same with the other, so that his legs are spread wide, his ass in the air and fully exposed – leaving him utterly vulnerable to the whim of their pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam feels incredibly exposed and vulnerable as he waits for something to happen, unsure of what they’ll do next. He can hear the soft rustling sounds of clothing being removed, and feels an irrational sense of relief at the knowledge that in a few moments they’ll be naked as well. It’s been terribly disconcerting to be so fully exposed to them, while they remain covered.

After a few moments, he feels the smooth heat of Kris body behind him, the gentle strength of Kris’s steadying hands on his hips. His body trembles, partly due to the position he’s in, and partly due to the anticipation of what he knows is going to happen next. Kris’s hands smooth over his thighs, and he hears Kris’s voice, soothing and tender behind him.

“Shhh, it’s all right… relax…”

Kris begins to slowly slide his hands inward, kneading and massaging across Adam’s lower back, thighs, ass, trying to help Adam to obey his gentle words. Despite his misgivings, Adam finds himself surrendering to the pleasure created by Kris’s touch, the tension in his body gradually fading away.

Until Kris presses a finger, cold and slick with lube, against his taut, sensitive hole. Adam jerks away from the intrusion, unaccustomed to it, and bites back a soft cry, suddenly tense and trembling again.

“Easy,” Kris whispers, tracing his fingertip in slow, light circles until Adam begins to relax again. “Easy… not gonna hurt you… easy…”

Gradually, Kris manages to broach Adam’s resistance, first with one finger, then two, until he’s able to slide them slowly in and out with relative ease. He raises his free arm to pull Adam over onto his side, tucking his own body protectively around him as he continues his patient, gentle preparations.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on one’s perspective – this allows Katy access to the front of Adam’s body once more.

And apparently, she’s brought along her box of toys.

Adam flinches when he feels the light raking of a single fingernail around his nipple, swallowing hard as she brings a finger to his lips, choking back a whimper as she suddenly pinches that nipple hard between her thumb and forefinger. A moment later, the pressure of her fingers is nothing compared to a newer, tighter pressure that sends searing sparks of mingled pain and pleasure singing through him.

He’s played enough with sex toys with other partners to recognize the feeling of the clamps she’s just put in place – and the second one that soon follows. Instinctively he tries to pull away from the unceasing, unbearable pressure; but Katy grabs the back of his head, holding him close to her as she grips one of the clamps and twists it slightly.

“Keep still,” she murmurs warningly into his ear. “Unless you want me to get a little more… _creative_… with where I put these…”

Adam freezes, immediately obedient, a shiver going down his spine at the suggestion in her words – and she releases the additional pressure she was applying. It doesn’t matter much at this point. His nerves are afire with the constant stimulation he’s been feeling, in ever-increasing amounts, for the past hour.

He can’t suppress his groan of pleasure, pain, and need, as Kris finally presses slowly into him from behind. At the same time, he feels a slick, tight heat envelop his throbbing, restrained cock, and realizes that Katy is descending upon him as well. He feels their arms come together around him, surrounding him with the two of them, and though he’s blinded, he can imagine the smoldering intensity of the connection as their eyes meet over his shoulder.

The feeling of fullness, completeness, belonging, intensifies the physical sensations until Adam feels as if he’s going to explode at any moment.

Except – he can’t.

He’s desperate, arching back into Kris and forward into Katy, unsure where or how to move, unsure how to gain what he needs – except he _is_ sure.

Katy’s already made it perfectly clear what it will take.

And at the moment, caught in the ever-intensifying storm the two of them are creating around him – Adam’s not sure how much longer he can resist before surrendering to her demands.

Adam writhes with the mingled pleasure and pain of the double stimulation, Kris behind him and Katy in front. For his lack of experience, Kris seems to know exactly what he’s doing. He adjusts the pace and angle of his thrusts each time, until Adam gasps, his back arching in response as Kris finally comes into contact with the spot inside him that sends fiery sparks shooting up his spine.

Kris’s low, dark chuckle sends a shiver through Adam, and he bites back the words on the tip of his tongue.

_Please, please, please…_

No, not yet, don’t give in, don’t let them…

He doesn’t expect pleasure from anything Katy does, but she’s very good at what she’s doing now, clenching her inner muscles as she slowly slides up and down his engorged length. Adam doesn’t know whether to pull away or push toward the contact – _either_ contact – and his already hazy thoughts fade away into wordless static, swallowed up in pure sensation.

Throughout the entire act, their hands remain joined against his hip, and he feels them clench together a moment before they both come, riding out the climax together around him while he’s left desperate and longing. The warmth of their still bodies around him is vaguely pleasant, though he can’t focus on it through the aching need they’ve left him with.

Finally, the haze of their completion seems to fade, and they slowly withdraw from him, at the same time. Adam lies there for a few moments as they both rise from the bed, shivering with the sudden rush of cool air against his skin – feeling empty and bereft. He bites down on his lower lip, forcing back the pleading words that want to pour forth.

Once she’s cleaned herself off a little, Katy is first to return to the bed. She lies down beside Adam and gently removes his blindfold. He blinks, adjusting to the light, his vision coming into focus to find her face inches from his. Staring into his wide, glassy eyes, she raises a gentle hand to stroke his cheek. The innocent gesture is deceptive, as a moment later her free hand closes firmly around the base of his cock, her thumbnail tracing excruciating patterns against his skin.

Adam lets out a plaintive moan, turning his head away from her, struggling not to give in. But then, Kris settles behind him again, and a pair of warm, strong hands begin slowly roaming over his body – his back, his ass, his thighs – possessive and dominating, gentle and tender, all at once.

Kris is quietly, certainly, claiming what is his.

Katy’s eyes narrow for a moment on Kris – who is totally unaware of her scrutiny – before meeting Adam’s eyes again. She leans in close to whisper soft and seductive against his ear, her breath sweet and warm against his skin.

“Are you ready to ask nicely for what you need, Adam?”

He’s beyond ready.

“Y-yes,” he whispers, a hitch in his breath as he struggles to speak past the torturous sensations she’s creating. “Please, Katy… please, I n-_need_…”

“Shhh, that’s good,” she murmurs, a satisfied smirk on her lips. “Good boy. I told you you’d beg me before it was over – and you did…”

“Yeah,” Adam gasps, too needy by this point to care about the humiliation of what he’s been forced to do. “Yeah, I did… please… _please_…”

But instead of removing the cock ring, Katy takes her hand away from Adam’s throbbing cock, her smile widening when Adam lets out a choked, frustrated whimper of protest.

“Soon,” she assures him softly. “Just… _one_ last thing first…”

She nods knowingly at Kris, who rises from the bed and begins looking through the cardboard box on the nightstand. Adam casts an anxious glance over his shoulder to see what Kris is doing, but Katy’s hand at his cheek firmly directs him back toward her.

“You want _him_?” she whispers, and his eyes widen at the suddenly dark glimmer in her narrowed blue eyes. “He’s already mine… so it’s a package deal. You want Kris – you’ve gotta keep _me_ happy.” She rises up onto her knees, her back braced against the headboard. Then, she pulls him up with her until he’s kneeling as well, and tugs his head downward slightly by a firm but not painful grip on a handful of his hair, making it perfectly clear what she wants him to do.

“Make me happy _enough_… and I _might_ agree to let you see my husband again.”

Adam knows exactly what Katy wants from him; but he’s never actually done this before.

He’s not stupid, or pre-pubescent. He knows how this works – in theory. However, his lack of experience in this area makes him nervous and uncertain, not sure he’ll be able to please her, at least without being totally awkward and sloppy about it.

His throbbing, desperate cock reminds him that impressing her with his skill doesn’t really matter so much at the moment.

Her hand runs through his hair, silent encouragement as he tentatively begins. When she lets out a soft moan of pleasure, he knows he’s doing something right, and continues with a little more confidence. He’s not repulsed by her, recognizes the beauty of the feminine form as well as the male; it just doesn’t particularly do anything for him.

Until Katy _really_ starts to respond.

When she gasps under the touch of his mouth, her fingers tightening, trembling, in his hair, Adam can’t help the little satisfied smirk that rises to his mouth. He allows a soft huff of laughter to escape, delighted when she writhes beneath him, moaning in appreciation of the sensation.

In this situation he’s found himself in, this is something that makes him feel powerful, in control – watching and listening and feeling as Katy comes apart around him. She’s spent the entire evening reinforcing to him how much she’s in control, and how much he’s not.

Well, here – Adam _is_ in control.

He barely has a full minute to relish his minor triumph before he feels Kris’s hands on him again from behind – and then, something else. He jerks slightly at the feel of something cool and smooth and decidedly not Kris pressing against the cleft of his ass. He instinctively tries to pull away from it, tries to raise his head, but Katy’s fingers become vises, clutching his hair and holding him down. Her voice is a low, insistent growl through clenched teeth.

“_Don’t. You. Dare. Stop_.”

Adam knows better by now than to disobey her, so he continues, trying to maintain control as he feels Kris kneeling behind him, his thighs on either side of Adam’s, one hand on his hip, holding him in place as he slides the thick toy slowly inside of him and works it cautiously back and forth.

When Kris’s efforts accidentally glance across Adam’s prostate, he jumps, letting out a stifled cry of shocked pleasure and pain. Kris’s hand instantly begins stroking his hip, soothing him – before deliberately pressing into that particular spot again.

Adam nearly loses control completely at the added stimulation, on top of his already desperate condition. Katy draws his head up sharply, her eyes narrowed, dilated and hazy with need. Her voice is hoarse and desperate as she speaks in a low, threatening tone that leaves no room for argument.

“I swear, if you screw this up now, Lambert, I’ll keep you like this for a _week_!”

Adam knows that’s an exaggeration.

_Hopes_ it’s an exaggeration.

Quickly forces himself to focus again, unwilling to take the chance that it’s not. He sets to work again, bringing Katy ever closer, moment by moment, to her peak. He groans, unable to hold back a plaintive whine of need when he feels the toy in his ass begin to vibrate at uneven, unpredictable intervals, and decides that Katy isn’t the only evil person in this scenario.

Kris Allen is a sadistic little prick.

Finally, Adam feels Katy’s thighs clench around him, hears her suck in a sharp breath as she comes. He collapses with his face to the mattress as she draws back away from him, his wrists twisting uselessly against their bonds in a mindless attempt to escape the sweet torment Kris is inflicting. After a moment, Katy reaches down and pulls his head up, demanding his attention once more. She leans in close to whisper in his ear, so quietly that Kris can’t hear her pointed, measured words.

“You want him. He wants you. Fine.” Her tone is clear and unmistakable. “You can have each other. But not without me. You got that?”

Adam meets her eyes, momentarily distracted from his physical need by the earnest, troubled, fierce expression in her intent gaze. He understands suddenly why Katy’s felt the need to do this – to prove her dominance, her place in all of this. She wants to be sure that neither he nor Kris underestimates her – that neither of them decides to cast her aside, forgotten in their desire for each other.

He nods slowly, his whispered reply barely a breath. “Yes.”

Katy stands up and looks over Adam’s head at Kris, giving him a single, solemn nod. Then she turns on her heel without another word and strides out of the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her – and leaving them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam can’t really focus on the relief he knows he should feel at Katy’s leaving. His body is still screaming for release, searing sensations of pleasure and pain pulsing through him as he lies there trembling, waiting for – whatever comes next.

 

By this point he knows better than to think that he has any say in the matter.

 

His tremors increase with relief when the ceaseless vibrations of the toy Kris has been tormenting him with finally do cease, and Kris removes it, removes the cuffs, and gently rolls Adam over onto his back. He removes the clamps as well, and Adam begins to relax as the overwhelming pressure begins to ease… momentarily. As the other sensations fade into memories, Adam finds himself unable to focus on anything but the burning need in his bound, aching cock.

 

“_Kris_…”

 

He whimpers, desperate, pleading, instinctively moving trembling hands toward the leather strap that binds him. Kris immediately catches his wrists, pushing them up over his head and holding them there for a few moments as he gives him a warm, reassuring smile, looking directly into his eyes.

 

“Shhh, easy,” Kris murmurs, leaning down to give him a slow, tender kiss before drawing back to meet his eyes again. “Be still,” he softly commands, and his voice is firm and warning, but not threatening.

 

Adam’s already been compliant for so long at this point – and to someone far more frightening and aggressive than Kris is being – that it’s surprisingly easy to submit to Kris, who’s behaving so tenderly and lovingly with him now. His hands clench into trembling fists over his head, but he obediently keeps them there, as Kris slowly slides his hands down Adam’s arms to his shoulders, over his chest. They finally stop at Adam’s hips, gently but firmly pinning him down as Kris’s parted lips hover over Adam’s erection.

 

The stillness of the room is thick, tangible, as Adam holds his breath, on the razor’s edge of waiting desperation. Kris lifts one hand to deftly remove the torturous strap that’s bound him, casting it aside and whispering two warning words into the quiet.

 

“_Don’t. Move_.”

 

It’s all that Adam can do to make himself obey as the soft heat of Kris’s mouth engulfs him. After the hours of longing desperation, driven to a fever pitch by the torment that’s been inflicted upon him, it doesn’t take long for Adam to reach the completion he’s been crazy for so long. Despite his efforts to keep still and Kris’s gently restraining hands, his back arches upward as he comes, and he lets out a hoarse cry of mingled pleasure and need.

 

Kris holds him in his mouth, swallowing down his spendings until he’s finished, then slowly rises, his hands still gently pinning Adam down against the bed – a silent instruction that he’s still not to move yet.

 

Adam’s not sure he could move if he tried.

 

His every muscle is trembling in the aftermath of his climax, exhausted from the hours of tension that has all just been released. He closes his eyes, gasping in deep draughts of air. As he tries to recover, he’s vaguely aware as Kris lies down beside him, pressing in close at his side. Kris places one arm comfortably across Adam’s chest, bracing himself on his other elbow and gently running his fingers through Adam’s sweat-dampened hair, pushing it back out of his eyes. His voice is hushed, as if afraid to shatter the stillness that’s fallen in the room, as he asks a soft, almost awed question.

 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” He glances toward the closed bedroom door with a long of mingled affection and regret as he adds, “How much it cost Katy to let me _have… this_? _You_?”

 

Adam follows Kris’s gaze to the door, then meets his eyes again, myriad unanswered questions in his own. He swallows hard, biting his lower lip, his breath deep but evening out as he looks to Kris in silent, worried wondering.

 

“I know she’s been a little scary,” Kris admits softly, sympathy in his eyes as he runs the back of his fingers down Adam’s cheek. “But… she’s been a little _scared_.”

 

Adam nods once, slowly, considering the truth of those words. When all is said and done, he feels a little sorry for Katy, and what she must have been going through these past few days since Kris told her the truth. Kris is right. She must have been so afraid of losing what she and Kris have.

 

_But…_

 

“Should she be?”

 

Adam whispers the words tentatively, his brow furrowed in apprehension as he waits breathlessly for Kris’s response. Kris is quiet for a very long time, eyes self-consciously downcast, lips parted as he seeks just the right words. Finally he answers, hesitantly but with utter honesty.

 

“I love you, Adam. I… think I have for a long time now. But… I love Katy, too. And… she’s okay with that. Amazingly, she is. If… if _you_ are.”

 

Adam remains silent for a few moments, considering. When he finally breaks the silence, he holds Kris’s gaze intently, his voice trembling with a depth of emotion laid more bare than usual by the vulnerability he’s experienced over the past few hours.

 

“You… you know how I feel about you, Kris. I just… I just want to be with you. But I know that… Katy’s your wife. You’ve made vows to her. If being with you means… sharing you with Katy, then… then I’ll accept that. I’m lucky that she’s willing to agree to something like this at all.”

 

Kris’s face lights up in a grateful, relieved smile, and he leans down to kiss Adam again, slowly and tenderly, with the leisure that comes with knowing they have all the time in the world. Then, he slowly sits up. Adam starts to rise as well, but Kris gently presses his shoulder down, pushes him back onto his back.

 

“Stay here for a minute, okay? I need to talk to Katy, and then, she wants to talk to you.”

 

Adam’s mouth goes dry with apprehension, but he remains where he is, waiting nervously, trying to listen to the soft, muted sound of Kris’s and Katy’s voices outside the closed bedroom door. After a few moments, Katy comes into the room alone, shutting the door behind her. Adam instinctively tenses as she lies down on the bed beside him, but soon realizes that the heat of jealousy has faded from her eyes, and her smile is no longer wicked, but sympathetic and a little regretful.

 

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out tonight, Adam,” she softly says. “I just… needed you to know that… I’m not playing around… and I’m _not_ giving up my husband.”

 

Adam nods, solemnly accepting her words.

 

“Have you made a decision?” she calmly asks, giving him an expectant look.

 

“Yes,” he whispers, rolling onto his side and rising up on one arm, raising his voice slightly as he goes on, his words gradually increasing in strength and certainty. “I… I’m willing to agree to your terms, if you’re still… still willing to try it this way. I think… I think we can make this work. I… I don’t want to take Kris away from you, Katy. I know you love him, and he loves you, and… and I wouldn’t want to have any part in destroying that. It’s… a beautiful thing…”

 

The door opens and Kris slips unobtrusively back inside, clearly not wanting to interrupt as he silently moves toward the bed. Adam hesitates, looking away and swallowing hard, before meeting Katy’s eyes with a depth of sadness in his own and making a soft, hesitant confession.

 

“I’m… not sure it’s something I’ve ever had, before, but… but I _want_ to. I… I’d like to be a part of it… if you’ll have me.”

 

“Of course we will,” Kris murmurs as he lies back down on the bed, nestling in close behind Adam and wrapping one arm around him.

 

Katy smiles and nods, and leans in to place a soft, chaste kiss against Adam’s lips. He yields to her kiss as she slides closer to him, her arm intertwining with Kris’s around him and surrounding him with the combined warmth and certainty of their love.

 

“I think we can make this work,” Katy murmurs, leaning her forehead gently against Adam’s, as Kris presses a tender kiss against the side of his throat. “I think we can all learn to share."


End file.
